In a cloud system or a sensor network system, a machine-to-machine (M2M) technology is adopted in which information automatically gathered in a virtual world (cloud) from a device or sensor of a real world are used in various services. For example, information on a device operation situation detected by a sensor incorporated in a device is gathered in the cloud and a remote maintenance is automatically performed based on the device operation information. For example, power consumption information of a device detected by an electric power sensor is gathered in the cloud and an automatic power saving control is performed based on the power consumption information.
A related technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-47922.